nfandomcom-20200216-history
29403
About 29403 29403 is just a number with personality. After almost 6 years of Metanet Service he is respected but not feared. He has the dirty work of moderating the happy Fun & Games forum, but he likes it. It can be more challenging than plain old other subforum moderating, as it is a popular place. Everyone goes there. Did I mention that he is pretty dang lazy? Most of the projects he's started are being run by someone else... 29403 is mostly everywhere... on IRC, NUMA, The Forums, (but not the debate forum, someone always argues with you, and 29403 is far from argumentitive.) When he was a MetaNut, he started to make maps and surprisingly, was one of the authors who had IT at the time. He has his own group mappack that he leads, the Metanet Bitesized project, with the intention of making miniatures version of the 500 levels in N v1.4. It's finished, but not playtested. He comes from Corsica, and also comes from Sierra Leone. That's a pretty cool mix. More on 29403 29403 is an average mapmaker. Sure, his maps don't take hours, and maybe they're not up to standard, but hey! If you want to relax and play a quick, fun, snappy map, he's your mapmaker. He has almost 350 maps, all rated 3/5 to 5/5, and they're a great break from some awesome maps. His style of maps is simple. but with some more intricate and interesting concepts than most mappers'. You might even say he likes to add a bit of 'unprofessionalism' into his maps that you won't see anywhere else, such as placing 10 chainguns/lasers/rockets/gauss turrets in a map, or hiding gauss turrets or lasers behind tiles. He has six map-packs: katnipkollege, katnipkrisis, kitforcat, kittykornered and goflyakit and 29403history. As for N, he doesn't play much anymore. He's finished it now, so there isn't much to do. He hasn't got much time for highscoring (that can get pretty tedious at the preliminary stage). He is in charge of Metanet Bitesized (Or MetaBite), one of the projects where he has passion for. With help from members old and new, the original levels are being cut down to minisize. Come join us, we're having kelp burgers. Except no, it's finished. 29403 in the community. Wah, he was an innocent little pre-teen when he joined the Metanet Community. Then, years later came the whiny era, where he always whined about ratings and custom titles, then the alright guy era, which is now. He moderates The Piie Forum, a friendly place where people play RtAB, rate each others sigs, and play other games. He's ran a few projects but leadership is down to some other people. Race to a Billion, now being run by 999 Springs is one of the hits of the Pie Forum. 29403 released it but since he's such a lazy user he doesn't lead it as much. The Map Pack Catalogue was updated by our 29403 but the lazy genes kicked, so now good old squibbles runs it. 29403's just a laid back guy. 29403, now on IRC. He goes by the name of TwentyNine, because no one likes FourHundredThree anyway. He is known for his amicable demeanor, dry wit, and occasional bursts of complete insanity. Good old 29403! Hark, Hark. External Links *29403's Maps *29403's Forum Profile *Katnip Kollege Category:Player Category:Player